1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet seats, and more particularly to a toilet seat which positions the user into a semi-squat position over the middle of the usual toilet bowl to facilitate easy and hygienic defecation.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In a co-pending patent application, called COMBINATION TOILET SEAT AND BIDET BASIN, Ser. No. 922,492; filed on July 6, 1978, I have discussed and described my novel toilet seat in detail. This particular application is required for divisional reasons as related to claims for the toilet seat only.
In recent years our western society has become more health-oriented. However, today's toilet seats do not reflect this growing trend. Most conventional toilet seats are not contoured to fit the anatomy of the user's body. These seats make defecation difficult instead of easy. As to size, even the elongated conventional seat barely gives adequate clearance lengthwise for the perineum and genitals of the average user. The conventional seat positions the thighs of the user relatively parallel to each other and parallel to the horizontal plane of the seat thus making defecation most difficult. A critical investigation and analytical discussion of the conventional toilet seat and requirements related to elimination and personal hygiene can be found in Alexander Kira's book, The Bathroom.
Prior art toilet seat constructions have offered new shapes for replacement of the conventional toilet seat. One group, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 807,305; 1,163,149; Des. 222,965; Des. 226,912; 3,786,522; features a rear portion of the seat being sloped upwardly and rising above the normal surface of the seat to prevent the user to sit or lean backwards, urging him to bend forward at the waist. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,522 encourages the user to spread the legs by making it uncomfortable to rest the thighs on a ridge detail on the inner sides of opposite front portions of the seat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,099,118 puts the user into a "squatting position" by featuring a seat structure of a curved or bowed construction. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 222,466 has enlarged inwardly sloped opposite middle and front portions for supportive engagement of the user's thighs in the front portion of the seat with an enlarged rear portion and a narrow oblong front portion of its opening. This construction does not spread the legs and does not provide an enlarged front portion of its opening to allow for the insertion of the hand for blotting.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more anatomically functional toilet seat which positions the user in the semi-squat position over the middle portion of a toilet bowl for easy defecation.
Another object of my invention is to provide a toilet seat which offers a large seating surface for the thighs for greater seating comfort.
Another object of my invention is to provide a toilet seat which spreads thighs and buttocks of the user.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide a toilet seat which has enlarged front and rear portions of its opening to allow for the insertion of the hand for wiping and blotting while remaining seated and to prevent soiling of the seat.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide a toilet seat which can be safely used by small children and frail old people: The narrow middle portion of the seat opening prevents the user to slide into the toilet bowl.